ÚNICO EJEMPLAR
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Fueron años difíciles donde solo estuvo la gentileza y timidez de esa criatura en su mente, el anhelo de poseerlo como cualquier objeto que se le da la gana tener, hacerlo repetir solo su nombre como si nada más fuese capaz de salir de esos suaves labios puros. JuanínxCachirula.


_**Hola lindos. Ok revisando cuadernos reencontré esta idea. Ya selo había mencionado hace siglos a una excelente autora del fandom, y bueno aprovechando un golpe de hispiracion decidí usarla aunque corta jajaja creo que soy la única fan de esta pareja, ¡Pero con esa película fue inevitable no emparejarlos! Esto ya viene teniendo como dos años, este formato es uno de los más comunes que ocupaba antes en otras series, con la cara de Cachirula no podía imaginarmela de otra forma lol.**_

 _ **Aviso: Por si acaso de Oocs. JuanínxCachirula.**_

 _ **31 Minutos pertenece a Álvaro Díaz y Pedro Peirano, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"ÚNICO EJEMPLAR"**

No podía ver nada, una maldita venda apresaba sus ocultos ojos, sus muñecas eran sometidas a grilletes de cadenas colgadas a la pared, al menos sus pies podían tocar el piso oh sería más incomodo, no sabía que lo rodeaba pero de alguna forma intuía una inmensa oscuridad.

—Veo que tiemblas.

Dio un saltito por esa voz que apago el silencio, no sabia si acababa de entrar oh llevaba mucho en su presencia, podría ser que la confusión lo distrajo del ruido de los pasos.

—Cosa que te hace ver adorable.

Manos suaves tocaron el pecho descubierto entre el chaleco, pecho peludo que temblaba por aparte de miedo sorpresa al no habré sido antes acariciado, hermosas uñas largas pintadas perfectamente de rosita que delineaban la piel bajo su tacto, si el susodicho se había quedado sin voz antes esto lo superaba erizandosele hasta el último cabello albino.

—Mi Juanín.

Se había inclinado a su oreja entre el pelo para susurrarle estando en el suelo los tradicionales audífonos, asiendo que como un mantras despertara el mencionado del trance reconociendo esa fastidiosa voz, recuperando de inmediato el don de hablar.

—¡Cachirula!.

Ahora lo recordaba, salio a tirar la basura del estudio y unos tipos con caras de pocos amigos lo acorralaron, lo siguiente fue que lo noquearon. Y heló aquí, con su antigua captora de hace algunos años.

—Esta vez has llegado muy lejos Cachirula, no termine de votar la basura, no revise todo lo del estudio por tercera vez, no alcance a quitar la mancha verde del piso cerca de la máquina de café, pero sobretodo ¡Deje a la mitad el planchar las colbatas de Tulio!, ¡AAAAAAHHHH!.

Y con esa simple mención los ojos de distintas tonalidades pasaron a rojo por rabia, una mueca furica cambio la expresión seductora de malicia que la acompañó este tiempo, las uñas que acariciaban ahora se incrustaban en lo profundo de la carne blanda entre el pelo blanco, tiñéndose un tanto de carmesí.

—¡Tulio!, ¡Tulio!, ¡Tulio!. ¡¿No hay otra cosa que no sepas decir más que Tulio y estamos al aire, seguido de trabajo?!.

Había escupido con furia esas palabras, mas molesta por saber todo este tiempo que seria lo primero que el albino diría, para nada debió pensarla en estos años metido sólo en servile a esa bola de mal agradecidos.

—Esque...

La criatura de origen desconocido intento regular su respiración, aun con el dolor de esas uñas que no habían dejado de lastimar su piel.

—Él, ellos, todos me necesitan.

La sangre de la joven heredera ardía por quien fue la prioridad mencionada, en lo que Juanín comenzaba a sufrir un ataque debido que hizo la conclusión que este tiempo gastado le estaba acumulando el trabajo, ¡Que aberración! Trabajo rezagado en el estudio.

—Podrias por favor soltarme, te ofrezco jugar a ser tu mascota más tarde cuando el programa acabe y deje cerrado todo con doble llave y...

—¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, TRABAJOLICO!.

Las uñas ya no atacaban su pecho sino cuello, el afelpado sintió el ardor ahogando el nuevo grito, tenia la garganta seca porque quien sepa cuantas horas paso desmayado, se sobresalto al sentir una pierna ajena más suave que su pelaje rosando su entrepierna, en lo que las uñas ya lo dejaban tranquilo y finos brazos se colgaron de su cuello.

—Tú nunca te iras de aquí.

Lamió con lentitud el cuello dañado para luego depositar leves besos, que dejaron marca de lápiz cereza en el, Juan Harry mentiría si dejara que no se estremeció con eso, sobre todo porque la rodilla de la suave pierna flotaba con atrevimiento.

—Nos encontramos en el sótano de una de mis lujosas mansiones, estarás aquí hasta que te hayas ganado el estar junto a mi viendo la luz del día en los otros pisos. Pero para eso falta mucho peludo.

—Aaah...

No pudo seguir callado el jadeo que desde hace mucho rogaba salir, Juanín no sabía cuantos años tendría esa cabra, solo estaba seguro que es muy chica para estar experimentando lo que hacia con él, le llevaba en doble de edad y no le veía lo caballeroso a ello... Además era incomodo se viese desde cualquier ángulo.

—Pero yo necesito, quiero irme.

Eso paro en seco a la peli-rosa que no había cesado sus robadas caricias.

—En serio señorita Cachirula, los chicos me necesitan, el programa no puede girar sin mi labor, no lo digo por presunción, sino porque soy el encargado principal que todo vaya en orden, mis amigos se preocuparan y no me gusta hacerles eso, ellos ya tienen sus preocupaciones en sus alocadas vidas. Pero el que más necesita que incluso lo llame para despertarlo y arregle su ropa, llene de palabras carismáticas el guión y ayude con todo en su vida, hasta ilustrarle el calzado es Tulio.

Se había obligado a recordarse para no perder la cordura apuntó de ceder.

—Si Tulio se llegase a poner mal no habría quien lo atienda y lo abrace, ni Juan Carlos lo haría, es más, creo que lo golpeara como escusa de hacerlo entrar en si...

De nuevo fue callado por un grito que competiría con vocalista de opera.

—¡DESPIERTA ÚNICO ESPÉCIMEN DE JUANÍN!, ¡ELLOS NO TE NECESITAN MÁS QUE PARA EL SITIO DE UNA SIRVIENTA QUE NO COBRA HORAS EXTRAS!, ¡TODOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS QUE NO TE VALORAN COMO DEBEN Y SOLO SE APROVECHAN DE TI!, ¡RESALTANTO EL INÚTIL DE TULIO TRIVIÑO QUE SOLO TE SOBRE EXPLOTA!.

Que bien que esa venda en los ojos le evitó al pobre Juanín traumarse con semejante expresión poseída, la apellido de renombre sentía como ácido ver tanta lealtad de su capricho dirigida asía esos idiotas.

—¡No es justo que llevo los últimos años sin poder quitarme el mal sabor de boca que él Juanín al que le di un techo lujoso me cambiara por un grupo de abusadores que alegaron llamarse amigos!.

Sus manos manchadas se apoderaron de su rostro con búsqueda, el peluche tembló temiendo por su integridad, si algo le sucedía ¿Que pasaría con 31 Minutos?.

—¡Quizas tú hayas estado metido como si nada en tu queridisimo trabajo justo el día luego de dejarme!.

Las uñas ya estaban hiriendo mejillas tan delicadas y suaves, el productor se quejaba por lo bajo temeroso, ¿Que seria de sus amados amigos faltando él?.

—¡Pero yo en cambio no dejaba de pensar en ti al punto que me adueñe de cadenas de comunicaciones Europeas para sentir el mundo en el que estas medito cerca!, ¡Fue un milagro que Estrella con medio cabeza cocida lograra sacarnos de la ballena que nos trago y llamar a uno de mis aviones privados!, ¡Aunque claro no te importa!.

Una mirada psicótica se clavaba en el ser vendado, trago grueso dejando salir unas lágrimas de aflicción temiendo que ese destino de perder la cabeza fuese el siguiente, no tanto por miedo a la muerte sino, porque al no estar él... ¿Que seria de Tulio?...

—¡Algo me nació justo en el momento que tú adorable peluche albino te largaras con unos tontos patéticos de un miserable programa, donde muchos viven en riquezas y tú en una vil miseria de casa!.

Ambas piernas torneadas, suaves como seda se colgaron de su esponjada cadera, sobresaltando al comunicador.

—¡Crei que era molestia por tu estupidez de creer amigos a quienes pasan sobre ti oh el suelo que limpias!, ¡Capricho por ser me arrebatado algo que ya era mio!, ¡Obsesion por verte suplicante que volviera aceptarte de amigo y tirarte la puerta en la cara!.

Ahora un par de firmes senos cubiertos por una ropa de marca que se mancho, estaban apegándose a su maltratado pecho.

—¡No se que nombre ponerle a lo que tengo contigo!, ¡Solo sé que no podía dejar de pensarte cada maldito día y sentir la desesperación de apretarte como ahora!, ¡Seguido de decir una y otra vez!, ¡Quiero a mi Juanín, quiero a mi Juanín, quiero a mi Juanín!.

se sumaba una frente fruncida reposando en la peluda suya, unos labios gruesos a centímetros de los suyos, el aliento seductor con perfume de mujer joven hipnotizando sus sentidos.

—¡Llamalo como quieras Juanín Juan Harry!.

Se comenzaba a sentir sucio aumentando su nerviosismo con las acciones de esa chiquilla, como podía estar su cuerpo empezando a responder dichas acciones si la cabellos rosados ni llegaba a la edad de Patana.

—Pero tú solo te quedaras conmigo.

Le susurro en un tono que le dio un látigo frío en escalofrío a su espalda, impactándole que precisamente no fue por temor, sino algo muy distinto.

—Mis... Amigos vendrán por mi... Me buscaran por todas partes... Arán lo que sea por rescatarme...

Logro decir estremecido, debido que la dueña de gemas singulares movía su cuerpo de una forma que provocaba al suyo, cualquier falda importada que anduviera se había subido demasiado.

—A mi pesar lo sé, quien dejaría escapar a la sirvienta sin seguro social, Aaaah...

Ahora fue su boca de la que huyo un pugido al sentir sus movimientos lograr su objetivo. Juanín tenía sus mejillas blancas enrojecidas y no por los rasguños sino la sangre volvíando con más rapidez en su cuerpo, perdiéndose de ver la victoriosa sonrisa malvada de la multimillonaria.

—Pero aunque de nuevo escapes de mis garras.

Un segundo de intermedio donde lo único que se escucho fueron las respiraciones empezando a ser pesadas de ambos.

—Te dejare tan marcado como tú a mí.

Se regocijo quitando la venda en los ocultos ojos y ver el estado de su presa sonrojado, vibraba como si nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de una chica, menos en una posición así, tal como si solo se dedico toda su vida a servir a los demás y jamás hubo ni un leve romance en su existir.

Le parecía patético, a la vez que adorable y excitante ser ella la primera en corromper la inocencia de un ser tan noble y hermoso, porque no iniciar con lo que tanto la tentaba a milímetros, brillandole perversamente los ojos.

—Y lo lograre ya que soy "La Gran Cachirula".

Juanín se tardo en procesar atrapado en los profundos escalofriantes ojos que se cerraron al unir su boca posesiva con la suya, eran unos labios suaves de sabor matador que se movían feroces atacando sus labios que no sabían que hacer, solo se quedaron quietos por el impacto de una lengua que se abrió paso para entrar sin permiso en su boca, adueñándose junto a sus manos deslizándose sobre todo lo que podían en su ser, había regresado a sacudirse su cadera contra la suya al igual que sus senos que los sintió excitados.

Cerro los ojos avergonzado, más que por la situación por el hecho que extrañamente le gustase y en lugar de resistirse se dejo hacer, disfrutando un escaso momento donde no tuviera que complacer a nadie, sino sentir como el complacido era él, en un beso que no fue precisamente de segundos.

—Sabes tan casto, mi Juanín.

Le dijo al acabar el contacto, regulandose las respiraciones por la reciente falta de aire.

—Por algo eres un ejemplar único, cosa que me gusta mucho de ti Juanito.

Juanín no pudo hacer otra cosa más que voltear su enrojesido rostro evitando el de la ricachona, ella sonreía con garbo apartándose notando de esa forma que era lo que avergonzaba tanto al afelpado.

—Oh mi Juanín eres más obediente de lo que creí.

Se lamió los labios con lápiz corrido, mirada rosa electrizada, deseos de ansias que deberían calmar... por ahora.

—Adivinas mis mandatos, pero ahora debo subir a ver como el mugriento programa que jamás a durado 31 minutos se hunde sin su productor.

Eso basto para que el cerebro de peluche blanco se despabilada, apresurándose a ver afligido a su captora. Como pudo ser tan mal amigo de gozar un mezquino momento así, estando sus amigos apunto de colapsar sin su ayuda.

—¡CACHIRULA POR FAVOR DÉJAME IR CON ELLOS!, ¡ME NECESITAN!, ¡TODOS CADA UNO DE ELLOS Y TULIO!, ¡TENGO QUE ESTAR HAYA Y DECIRLES!, ¡ESTAMOS AL AIRE!.

Grito con su singular voz a como dieron sus plumones de tela, hundido en la aflicción.

La mencionada se contuvo en hacer otra rabieta por la mención de ese maldito nombre del ególatras ámbar, tontos botones amarillos a los que le es tan fiel esa pila de algodón blanco. Pero ya lo haría olvidar esos nombres y apellidos que no lo merecen, podría ser poco el tiempo que tenga la dicha de vivir su obsesionado capricho, pero lo disfrutaría a lo que diere que esos tontos asalariados se pongan de acuerdo en arruinarle el rato arrebatándole por lo que casi paga hace tanto.

Fueron años difíciles donde solo estuvo la gentileza y timidez de esa criatura en su mente, el anhelo de poseerlo como cualquier objeto que se le da la gana tener, hacerlo repetir solo su nombre como si nada más fuese capaz de salir de esos suaves labios puros.

Ya fueran unos días oh unas horas, pero lo disfrutaría, así como ver desesperados aquellos idiotas, asiendo el ridículo por montones y Tulio llorando iyendo su tontería de programa cuesta abajo sin serena coordinación.

—Tranquilo.

Le dijo girando su cabeza en lo que caminaba calmada sonando sus tacones con dirección a las escaleras, de nuevo una sonrisa maldita estaba en su rostro, asustando y tentando a la inofensiva presa.

—Volvere en poco a deshacer lo que yo misma cause.

Soltó unas cuantas risitas, complacida con la reacción más que ruborizada en el albino, pavoneándose con sensualidad por cada escalón, en lo que Juanín volvía en sí y le rogaba que lo liberase para auxiliar a sus amigos, cosa que no pasaría. Bien podría ser solo un programa más de varios que han sido un desastre, pero le preocupaba tanto el bienestar de quienes quiere sobre si mismo, no es necesario que se lo digan todo el tiempo para saber que es indispensable... Pero simplemente la pecosa cabellos rosas no pensaba soltarlo sin probar cada uno de sus cabellos blancos con húmedos besos, que ni el Cansetin Con Rombos Man podría evitar.

La única culpa la tenía Juanín, por ser tan él, por ser tan noble y por lo tanto distinto a ella y su egoísta esencia, atrayéndole demasiado, por habré escapado por algo tan insípido como la amistad rechazando sus lujos, por ser tan hermoso y gustarle este tiempo más que como solo propiedad, ser un exquisito manjar del cual se quería degustar.

Si es de querer algo así, ¿Por que no con un único ejemplan de espécimen? Ya que la Gran Cachirula siempre había querido de lo bueno, lo mejor. Y justo eso era Juanín Juan Harry, lo mejor entre lo mejor.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Antes que alguien diga algo, los títeres de 31 Minutos ya se han visto sangrar XD ejemplo en el cap de la cebolla Patana se corta en la demostración de la "Copa musical melodía".**_

 _ **Jajaja títeres en esta situación quizás es bizarro, pero Cachirula siendo una niña rica que siempre tiene lo que se le da la gana y algo de eso la cambia por unos amigos que bien consideraría patéticos, es normal encapricharse y por como demostró tener ese carácter tosco y hasta histérico, se me hace tan común verla como una obsesionada dominatriz lol ¡ADEMAS VEANLE LOS OJOS FUEGO! Dicen tanta pasión para ser titara lol y Juanin es tan lindo y bueno (Si lo analizamos masoquista lol)... ¡Compaginan perfecto! Bien en un futuro Juanin por como es podría purificar a Cachirula y ella bien podría despertar algo dormido en él 7u7 jajaja Me amarre las manos para no excederme (Aunque me empese hacer mi borrador privado con el par. Si sé que estoy mal de la cabeza por hayar excitante titeres. Pero solo intento a todas las medidas distraerme actualmente por mi estado decaído. Quizás luego salga con otra locura mayor, quien sepa lol)**_

 _ **Bueno gracias por leer linduras, saludos a las tres autoras que iniciaron y mantuvieron vivo este fandom. Mis respectos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
